


A Certain Bat and Love Song

by Greiluna



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greiluna/pseuds/Greiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson is getting married and Wally West is the Best man. The redhead goes to Wayne Manor three days before said event for the rehearsal but finds only himself and the Bat-family. What's going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Bat and Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slashfic and a songfic. It is inspired by the song and music video of "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran. I do not own the characters. They are DC's. I also do not own the song. It is Ed Sheeran's. [Contains Batflash! Don't say you've never been warned. don't like, don't read]

A certain redhead Zetaed his way to the Watchtower. Damn, was he exhausted. These villains seemed adamant in ruining his day.

He released a huff of breath as he arrived at the transport pod. He was about to superspeed his way over to the cafeteria when a voice stopped him.

"Flash, aren't you supposed to be on earth?"

Wally looked for the source of the voice and spotted J'onn. He blinked at him.

"Huh? Why? I just got here from a mission. You know, stopping Mirror Master, Gorilla Grodd, and Captain Cold from robbing a bank down at Central. I think I handled them pretty well?" he said, confused.

"Oh, you did a good job thwarting their plans Flash, but that is not my concern. Aren't you supposed to be – ," the Martian was interrupted by the loud gurgling sound from the Flash's stomach.

A faint red touched the cheek of the speedster.

"Oops, hehe, I think I need food. Hold on a sec, I'll just go grab something to eat and we'll…."

The Martian never got to hear the rest of the sentence as he was felt the draft left behind by a running speedster. After a few seconds, the Flash was back in front of J'onn, a grin intact.

"You were saying?" he asked.

J'onn sighed.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Batman's protégé's party?" the green man said, recalling the term that Batman said regarding about the event he needed to attend, along with the Flash. Something to do with a wedding…

"What party? I can't remem—," the scarlet speedster stopped halfway as he recalled what he was supposed to be doing right now.

"HOLY CRAP! J'ONN YOU NEED TO TRANSPORT ME RIGHT NOW TO WAYNE MANOR! DAMN THOSE VILLAINS! AAARRRGGGHHHH. I'M SO DEAD!"

J'onn couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he watched the frantic Flash disappear back to earth. He reached for his communicator and sent a message.

"He's on his way down," he said. His smile never left his lips.

┏(＾0＾)┛┗(＾0＾) ┓

At the Wayne Manor, Dick Grayson was getting nervous. He glanced over at his father figure with worry.

 _Crap! Where is that Kid Idiot? For the fastest man alive, he sure is late!_ He thought.

The Bird glanced at the clock and towards his father again. It was way past the scheduled time already and he didn't know what he should do if the speedster would not show up. He was getting nervous as the seconds ticked, especially now that a certain Bat wasn't amused by the tardiness of his best friend. He could feel the dark aura emanating from the other person in the spacious room. Batman's protégé began tapping his foot of the floor.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bruce reach up to his right ear. An incoming call.

He wished it was someone with good news. Dick watched anxiously as his father's dark mood seemed to lift a little bit. He let out a sigh of relief. The brooding man turned to look at him and said two simple words, "He's coming."

The Bird understood. He nodded and went out of the room to inform the others.  _Let the show begin._

┏(＾0＾)┛┗(＾0＾) ┓

Wally was teleported just inside the gates of the Manor. He looked up at it and his breath hitched. He couldn't stop marveling at the piece of architecture in front of him.

Why was he here again?

Oh right, Dick. He snapped out of his reverie.

Over three months ago, Dick Grayson, his best friend, announced that he and Barbara Gordon were going to get married. It had been a happy day with partying and stuff. Right now, he could feel the excitement in his bones as the wedding approached. Only three days to go!

The Scarlet dressed hero made his way towards the porch, where the main entry awaited him. Today was the wedding rehearsal. He was asked by Dick to be his best man and he gladly accepted. That made his attendance on this occasion all the more important. And he was really,  _really_ , late. He could already imagine Dick's face, not to mention Bab's. Oh, and there's also Alfred and Bats. Bats. His stomach fluttered at the thought of the Dark Knight.

Well you see, Batman had been the Speedster's longtime hero along with the previous Flash. Not long after he became a Leaguer, that simple admiration turned into a crush. He didn't understand how or why, it was just that he liked the brooding Bat. He sighed. So much for that unrequited love.

The Speedster rang the bell once he reached the door. A second later, he was greeted by a relieved and smiling Alfred.

"Hey Al, I'm really,  _really_  sorry for being late. I got stuck up in Central trying to fend off the villains that were trying to steal from a bank, and I wasn't expecting that Captain Cold, Mirror Master, and Gorilla Grodd would team up against me, so it took me a sorta long time to stop them and – ," he was cut off from his explanation when Alfred put a hand on his shoulder and shoved him slightly to the direction where Bruce and Dick were waiting.

"It is alright, Master Wallace. Just make your way to the study. Master Bruce and Master Richard are waiting for you there," the butler said with a smile.

Wally returned the favor with a bright grin.

"Thanks Al! And call me Wally!" he said in a cheery voice before sauntering towards the study.

Somehow, the red-clad superhero's nervousness of facing the Bat was diminished a little bit because of Alfred. He reached the door and knocked thrice before entering. He was expecting a scowl from both father and son when he entered, only to be faced by a single pair of eyes trained on him. In a. Very. Piercing. Glare.

Wally gulped as he found himself alone with his crush, who was currently sending daggers of glowers at his direction.

"Uhm, hi Bats," he said weakly. He took a deep breath and rushed on his explanation.

"I'msorrythatI'mverylateIactuallygothookeduppreventingaroberyattemptand—"

"Wally."

The Speeding hero was interrupted by the low baritone voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"Yes, Bats?" he croaked.

"Just get out of your uniform and put those on," the older man said, gesturing at the neatly pressed attire hanging in front of a cabinet.

Wally nodded his head in obedience before grabbing the suit. He started to walk towards a random door before realizing that he did not know where the bathroom was.

He turned towards the billionaire and asked, " Uhm, where's the bathroom?"

The billionaire pointed to the opposite door facing the way he came in a while ago. Wally mumbled his thanks as he hurried out of the room.

When the door closed behind the speedster, Bruce took out his phone and texted his son.

_He's here. Is everything ready?_

_Yep. You and mister lucky are the only one missing._

_Good. We'll be there in a few._

He returned his phone in his pocket and waited for the speedster. After a few moments, said speedster emerged from the bathroom, his red hair very much exposed. He was fiddling with his bow tie, and the top three buttons of his shirt were askew. The Bat-dressing billionaire heaved a sigh and approached the redhead. He was a mess.

Bruce reached out first for the buttons and redid them. He noticed that the younger male stiffened when he started fixing his clothes. He ignored it.

Wally, for his part, stopped his attempts into tying his bow tie. He stared at the hands working at his buttons then up into the face of his crush, then down again as he felt blood rush up his face; he knew that it was as red as his hair. He could feel his heart beating a hundred mile an hour.

The younger of the two turned his gaze anywhere but the man in front of him. His eyes traveled around the room and set on the mirror to their right. It was a beautiful art nouveau mirror that hung atop the mantelpiece of the fire place, and it was situated exactly to their right. Well, his right.

Wally fixed his gaze on the image of the billionaire reflected there.

The older man had that deep concentrated look on his face as he worked on the redhead's bow tie. The redhead felt fascinated by how the brunette's hands moved meticulously as he tied the knot. He wanted to reach out and put those wonderful fingers to his lips and kiss them one by one.

He continued to move his gaze upwards. Oh, that exposed neck… He imagined himself licking there, starting from the pulse point, up towards the older man's jaw line, all the while nipping and biting at soft flesh, then towards the soft, red lips. Oh, those sensual things. Now he was wondering how the Bat's mouth tasted.

Hmmm, probably minty… Okay, stop it right there. Bad brain, very bad brain.

Wally felt himself flush.

He let his eyes travel away from those sinful lips and found two piercing orbs. They were so blue and oh so beautiful. The way those eyes looked at him, he loved it. A dazed smile crept up the face of the Speedster. He looked at the reflection of the man of his dreams staring at him. He thought he would melt at the intensity of his ga—wait, what?

He let his mind process what he was seeing. The Batman, or rather Bruce Wayne, was staring at him.

Huh?

'Maybe he's looking at something behind me,' the redhead thought.

Well there was one way to find out. He quickly turned his head forward and  _holy guacamole, he's really staring at me!_

He caught the older man's cerulean gaze with his emerald ones. They stared at each other for a moment, each reading what the other pair of eyes said. Wally was transported into his own version of fantasy, imagining himself with the one and only Bruce Wayne. He felt bliss.

Unaware of what he was doing, Wally started to close the gap between them. The emerald orbs that were once staring at the cerulean gaze latched on the older man's lips. He was also about to latch his lips on the older man's soft ones when the billionaire spoke.

"We should keep going," the older man whispered, face impossibly close to his. He quickly withdrew from the older man.

"Uh— ye-yeah, uhm, let's go. Th-thanks by the way, for the, uhm, you know, tying this up," the redhead replied, motioning to his fixed outfit. He knew his face was a deep shade of scarlet right now so he ducked his head and followed the older man outside.

┏(＾0＾)┛┗(＾0＾) ┓

(Bruce's POV)

Their eyes met and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful the green orbs were. Then he noticed that said orbs switched down to look at his lips. The speedster moved his face closer to his. His brain told him to meet the other man halfway and he complied, tilting his head on the way for better access. He saw the redhead lick his lips and he mirrored the action. Their faces were only inches away from each other when –

Bzzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzzzzzt.

He felt his phone vibrate, and the minute of magic vanished in that instant. A flush made its way to his cheek when he realized what he was about to do.  _Damnit, Dick._

He really didn't want to break the spell of the moment. He wanted to stare into those beautiful, deep, emerald orbs all day. He wanted to trace constellations on the freckles that littered the younger's face. He wanted to brush his fingers on the soft skin of the speedster and feel him shudder against that simple touch. He wanted to crash his lips into that of the other man's and explore his mou—HALT! Bad brain, very bad brain.

His voice cracked a little when he spoke. He just hoped that the Speedster did not notice.

"We should keep going."

He turned and stalked out of the door. A smirk graced his lips when the younger man stuttered his reply. He looked at his phone and he saw Dick's ID. He quickly read the message and typed a reply while walking out the room. Wally was close behind, shuffling shyly after him. His smirk widened into a grin.

_At least I'm not the only one flustered._

┏(＾0＾)┛┗(＾0＾) ┓

They made their way towards the ballroom. When they reached the door, Bruce turned towards Wally.

"I think I forgot something. Just go ahead of me. They're waiting just beyond the door."

"Okay."

Bruce stalked off.

Wally heaved a sigh. His mind was reeling as he remembered what happened a few moments ago. What was that all about?

He shook his head to clear off his mind. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He was expecting to make an embarrassing entrance with all the people staring at him. He was so late. He was about to say his apologies when he was cut short, not by noise, but by  _silence._

Wally looked around the room. He got confused. He was sure that his old teammates would be there. He was expecting Artemis to jab him with her usual Artyness and they would start bickering. Then his other friends would come over to greet him. He would go to the happy couple and congratulate them, and maybe utter some cheesy pick-up line. But he sure as hell did not expect  _this_.

There was  _no one_  inside the room. Sure, some equipment was there, but  _not a single soul can be seen._

The redhead took a tentative step into the room and let the doors close behind him.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Is anybody here? Dick? Babs? Where  _is_  everybody?"

The confused man walked around the room to search for any clue as to the whereabouts of the people.

"And aren't wedding rehearsals supposed to have table and chairs arranged around the room? Oh, and food too? Maybe they moved to another location?" The speedster babbled.

He looked at the tables and chairs stacked neatly near the wall. He was really confused. He noticed the small stage that was set opposite the door that he entered. A lone chair was propped on it along with a microphone stand.

Weird.

'Maybe that's for the band' he thought.

Wally turned around at the dimly lit room. He started wandering around, thinking they must be playing a prank on him. When he found no one, he turned towards the door where he came from and was about to leave.

The young hero stopped dead on his tracks when he heard the telltale sound of a guitar. Then a voice, as deep as night, as cool as the spring breeze, was heard all over the room.

 

" _When your legs don't work_

_Like they used to before"_

 

Wally had heard that voice somewhere before, he was sure of it. He slowly turned on the spot and froze.  _Holy fucking shit! Is tha—? Is the world ending?! What the – ?_  The speedster was so shocked that he couldn't even string coherent thoughts anymore. His felt his mouth drop and he knew he was really comical to look at now, but  _holy shit Batman!_

 

" _And I can't sweep you off of_ _your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember_

_The taste of my love"_

 

The redhead recovered from his shock.  _This is a dream,_  he thought. He nervously licked his lips, unaware of his action.

 

" _Will your eyes still smile_

_From your cheeks"_

 

The gesture didn't escaped the notice of the detective so he smirked at the redhead. The redhead returned the smirk with a shy yet wide grin. Yep, Batman, the World's greatest detective, the Dark Knight of Gotham, also known as Bruce Wayne, Gotham's billionaire playboy, was  _playing the guitar and singing_ at the same time. It was so fascinating, just watching him there on the makeshift stage, singing his heart out.

 

" _And darling I will be loving you 'til we're seventy_

_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at twenty-three_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how"_

 

Wally took tentative steps towards the other man, enchanted by his singing. He stopped a few feet away from the other. The man of his dreams was illuminated by spotlights from above and he couldn't help but feel mesmerized by the sight.

 

" _People fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand"_

 

The redhead just stood there watching the brunette. He was nailed in place by a mere pair of cerulean orbs. Correction, he was nailed in place by a pair of  _beautiful yet piercing cerulean gaze_.

 

" _Well me I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am"_

 

The beautiful melody stopped. Bruce stood up and passed the guitar to Dick, whom Wally didn't notice was there with them until that moment. He let disappointment flood his features when he thought it was over.

"Hey guys, what's goin—" He was cut off when Dick started playing the same tune, continuing from where his father had stopped. Bruce on the other hand, returned to singing and closed the distance between him and the redhead.

 

" _So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms"_

 

"Oh, you're not yet finished. Oka—heymmph!" The redhead got cut off again—  _why do they love cutting him off?—_ when the billionaire suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him in. He enveloped the shorter man in his embrace and he started swaying their bodies into the rhythm of the song.

 

" _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart"_

 

They danced around the ballroom, which incidentally (or was it planned?) had a skylight. Wally sighed contentedly and let himself a little bit of luxury by resting his head on the taller man's massive chest. He could hear the steady rhythm of the heart of Gotham's prince, along with the reverberation of his voice.

 

" _I'm thinking out loud_

_And maybe we found love right where we are"_

 

They continued to waltz around the room, with Dick grinning like crazy while playing the guitar, and Bruce singing. Wally was still a little bit confused though. What did all of these mean? And what about the wedding rehearsal? Oh well, his worries could wait. For now, he would be sure to savor every sweet moment he has in Bruce's arms.

 

" _When my hairs all but gone and my memory fades_

_And the crowds don't remember my name"_

 

Wally turned his head to look at those beautiful cerulean orbs again. He loved watching every emotion that flitted through those eyes.

 

" _When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mmm_

_I know you will still love me the same"_

 

The redhead tightened his grip on the brunette's shoulder and hands. If all of this was a dream, then he would not let go of the hands that held him tenderly right now.

 

" _Cause honey your soul could never grow old it's evergreen"_

 

The Speedster was completely swept off his feet, literally and figuratively, to say the least. They danced like that, Bruce singing and Wally being led around the room, until the last parts of the song. He couldn't help but smile.

 

" _And baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking 'bout how"_

 

Bruce stopped dancing and Wally untangled himself and gazed up into the brunette's face. Bruce stared back and sang softly.

 

" _That maybe we found love right where we are_

_And baby we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are"_

 

The song ended with them staring at each other lovingly. Bruce brought his face down, his eyes flickering from Wally's eyes to his lips, then back again. Wally licked his lips in anticipation and met Bruce halfway.

Their lips met in a chaste kiss. Bruce pulled back and grasped the redhead's hands. He stared into those beautiful emerald orbs.

They stood there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, oblivious to their surroundings. Wally was still reeling and dazed. He felt his heart beat with happiness. He couldn't believe that his dreams were coming true. He grinned stupidly at the man before him.

"Well, how was that for a first kiss?" the dark knight asked. Wally snapped out of his daze and really looked at the man before him.

"It's okay, I guess," Wally said with a smirk.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Really now."

Wally giggled a manly laugh. Take note,  _manly._

"Took your sweet time babe?" the redhead said, feeling smug. He added, " Ya know, for the world's greatest detective, you're  _so_  oblivious. I mean, I've been nursing a crush on you for like forever! "

Bruce smirked.

"Yeah, I've actually noticed. It was really fun watching you flirt with me though, so I kept my mouth shut."

"Hey!" Wally pouted a little before continuing.

"Sneaky little bat," he grumbled.

Bruce laughed and grabbed the redhead by the waist, bringing him closer. Wally hooked his hands on the taller man's neck and stared lovingly at his cerulean orbs.

"So, care to explain this?" Wally said.

Bruce let out a chuckle.

"I'm wooing you, isn't that obvious enough?"

"Oh really? Wow, how could I miss that!" Wally replied, his eyes wide in mock surprise.

Bruce glowered at the redhead clinging onto him. Then he heaved a sigh and explained everything to the younger man.

"Actually, I asked Dick to tell you an earlier rehearsal date. I also asked him to tell all of those attending that if you ever asked them about it, they would tell you the exact same thing."

"So Dick and everybody else is an accomplice. Does everybody know of your plans?"

"No, not everyone. Only the Bat-family knows what my real plans were. The alibi that I told Dick to tell the others is that I'm supposed to test your alertness during family occasions and gatherings."

"Hmmmm. Sly…" Wally murmured, an eyebrow raised, before slamming his lips to Bruce's soft ones.

They kissed decorously at first until it grew into a more passionate, hungry one. They battled for dominance as hands carded into soft hair. Moans were heard, and the  _audience that were present giggled._

While the two lovebirds were talking, Dick was joined by Alfred, Barbara and Tim, who were watching silently from the darkened balcony above. They were happily watching as the two kissed each other senseless, with Tim hiding his eyes on his hands, feeling embarrassed by the affection shown, but at the same time, felt happy for his father.


End file.
